


Of course it's real

by DaintyCrow



Series: Magic Trouble [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Er kam nicht einmal dazu, noch einmal genauer nachzufragen, da hatte Stiles bereits an der Uhr gedreht, etwas gemurmelt, und die Welt um Derek herum begann zu verschwimmen.





	

„Stiles, was genau soll das denn werden?“, wollte Derek von ihm wissen, doch der schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. „Stiles, ich meine es ernst. Du hast noch genau eine Minute, um mir das hier zu erklären, und dann bin ich weg.“  
„Reg dich ab, Sourwolf, du solltest sowieso mehr lächeln, dann fürchten sich auch nicht mehr alle vor dir.“ Fröhlich weiter vor sich hin grinsend, schob er in einem beinahe leeren Regal einige Gläser und Kästchen hin und her, bevor er ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer roten Flüssigkeit an sich nahm, und dann durch den Raum zurück zu der Stelle lief, wo Derek ein komisches Muster auf dem Boden erkennen konnte, dass Stiles offenbar mit schwarzer Kohle gezeichnet hatte.  
Er musterte den ganzen Raum zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal ausgiebig, aber nichts veränderte sich. Der Raum war abgesehen von dem schwarzen Muster, dem Regal, und ein paar von Stiles mitgebrachten Dingen absolut leer. Dennoch war er absolut intakt. Und eigentlich hätte Derek es hier sogar schön gefunden, wenn sein Kopf ihn nicht ununterbrochen daran erinnert hätte, dass das Peters Haus war. Er fragte sich wirklich, warum sein Onkel nicht einfach hier lebte. Das wäre doch eine wirklich durchaus logische Entscheidung gewesen, oder irrte er sich da? Und wann war Peter so nett geworden, dass er Stiles dieses Haus sogar freiwillig überließ? Irgendetwas konnte da doch gar nicht stimmen …  
„Stiles, wieso sind wir hier?“, fragte er erneut, und diesmal sah Stiles sogar auf, bevor er wieder hochkonzentriert einige Tropfen der roten Flüssigkeit – die erstaunlicherweise geruchlos zu sein schien, weshalb Derek wirklich nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, worum es sich handelte – auf das schwarze Muster am Boden tröpfelte.  
„Weil das hier in der ganzen Stadt der Ort ist, an dem die Magie am stärksten ist, und ich darum hier am besten zaubern kann.“ Stiles schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen. Er wollte also einen Zauber anwenden? Aber so gut war er nicht. Er hatte doch gerade einmal vor einem halben Jahr gelernt, dass er überhaupt magische Veranlagungen besaß, also wie sollte er jetzt schon wirklich große Zauber ausführen können? Oder war es nur ein kleiner Zauber? Aber danach sah der Aufwand hier gar nicht aus …  
„Was für ein Zauber?“ Seit wann musste Derek Stiles eigentlich jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen? Normalerweise redete der Schüler doch ununterbrochen, oder nicht? Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Derek tatsächlich einmal gerne mehr gewusst hätte, war er plötzlich schweigsam? Manchmal hasste Derek ihn einfach.  
Stiles grinste breit, und erhob sich dann, bevor er schnell die Flasche mit der roten Flüssigkeit zurück ins Regal brachte. Als nächstes griff Stiles nach einem Buch, schien etwas zu überfliegen, legte das Buch dann wieder beiseite, und zog aus seiner Tasche eine kleine Taschenuhr. Als nächstes trat er auf Derek zu, und zog ihn in die Mitte des Musters.  
„Nur ein kleiner Zeitsprung“, hörte Derek Stiles murmeln, und er kam nicht einmal dazu, noch einmal genauer nachzufragen, da hatte Stiles bereits an der Uhr gedreht, etwas gemurmelt, und die Welt um Derek herum begann zu verschwimmen. Der Werwolf schaffte es gerade noch so, sich von Stiles loszureißen, und zur Tür zu stolpern, bevor alles um ihn herum zu explodieren schien, und verschwand …

–

Alle Luft wurde aus Stiles‘ Lungen gepresst, und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, er würde Ohnmächtig werden. Wenn Zeitreisen sich so anfühlte, dann wollte er das definitiv nie wieder tun! Er wälzte sich herum, wobei er nebenbei bemerkte, dass er auf Gras lag, und schnappte vergeblich nach Luft, bevor er plötzlich wieder atmen konnte und die Augen aufschlug. Über sich erkannte er den strahlend blauen Himmel, an dem keine einzige Wolke zusehen war, und mehrmals blinzelte er, um sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen, bevor er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte. Seine Sicht verschwamm, und ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl packte ihn, weshalb er leise aufstöhnte. Als er sich umsah, konnte er erkennen, dass er sich auf einer kleinen Wiese am Rand eines Waldwegs befand. Er schüttelte den Kopf, und erhob sich dann langsam vollständig, bevor er sich erneut umsah. Hier war er definitiv noch nie gewesen. Oder? Wie weit war er durch die Zeit gereist? Vielleicht hatte es diesen Weg früher mal gegeben? Oder es würde ihn noch geben? Wo war er? Er hatte doch nur ein paar Minuten in die Zukunft oder Vergangenheit reisen wollen, also wo war er hier? Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Wie sollte er hier je wieder wegkommen. Gott, Derek würde ihn töten-  
Er stockte, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, was er hier noch nicht gesehen hatte, und drehte sich erneut mehrmals um sich selbst, und sah sich um, aber er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Er war allein. Ganz allein. Verdammte- Er hatte Derek verloren! War, wenn Derek irgendwo in einer Zeitschleife gefangen war? Oder schlimmer?! Verdammt, wie hatte er nur Derek verlieren können? Er musste unbedingt-  
„Hey, komm schon!“, rief plötzlich jemand hinter ihm, und sofort fuhr er herum. Augenblicklich musste er einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Peter! Peter war nie gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Eigentlich eher im Gegenteil. Peter war eher jemand, der Stiles am liebsten tot sehen wollte. Oder? Zumindest war es Stiles immer so vorgekommen, aber andererseits hatte er das bei Derek auch gedacht, und außerdem hatte Peter ihn nicht getötet, als er gerade eben die Chance dazu gehabt hatte. Er beobachtete, wie Peter die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, und ihn auffordernd ansah. „Na los jetzt“, meinte der Mann. „Die Anderen warten schon längst!“  
Moment. Die Anderen? Welche Anderen? Das hier klang irgendwie immer weniger nach einem Zeitsprung. Außer, er war sehr weit in die Zukunft gesprungen, wo sie sich alle gut mit Peter verstanden. Oder er sich gut mit Peter und dessen Freunden verstand. Hatte Peter Freunde? Und warum zur Hölle sollten er oder das Rudel sich gut mit Peter verstehen?! Dafür gab es doch nicht den geringsten Grund. Sie alle hassten Dereks Onkel!  
Peter musterte Stiles eine ganze Weile, und ließ dann seine Arme sinken. „Ist alles okay mit dir?“, wollte er wissen, und sah dabei ernsthaft besorgt aus. Warum genau war der Typ denn jetzt schon wieder besorgt? Sie kamen doch noch nicht einmal gut miteinander klar! „Dylan?“  
Dylan? Wer war- Stiles sah sich noch einmal schnell um. Niemand da. Als wer- Oh, er war das. Er war Dylan. Dann war es also auf keinen Fall ein Zeitsprung. Oder es war doch ein Zeitsprung, und er hatte in der Zukunft nur seinen Namen geändert? Was er aber wirklich nicht vorhatte. Warum sollte er auch etwas derartiges tun? Er hatte sich doch schon Stiles genannt, damit er nicht so hieß wie er wirklich hieß, also warum sollte er jetzt Stiles zu Dylan umändern? Also war es das nicht. Kein Zeitsprung. Oder war es vielleicht-  
Geschockt starrte er an sich herunter, doch er sah noch genauso aus, wie gerade eben, bevor er den Zauber begonnen hatte. Also war er auch niemand anderes oder steckte im Körper eines Fremden. Es war auf jeden Fall sein eigener Körper. Dann musste er jemandem sehr ähnlich sein, denn er war immer noch Stiles. Er war auf jeden Fall Stiles. Nicht Dylan. Wer auch immer das war …  
„Sag mal, hast du irgendwas genommen?“ Stiles sah wieder zu Peter, der vorsichtig näher getreten war. Richtig. Peter hatte hatte eine Frage gestellt, und Stiles war ihm noch die Antwort schuldig.  
„Äh-“ Komm schon Stiles, sag irgendwas! Irgendwas, dass sich am besten nicht auffliegen lässt, weil du nämlich keine Ahnung hast, was sonst passiert!  
„Ja.“ Nein, Moment. „Ich meine nein“, korrigierte er. „Ich- also- mir geht‘s gut. Alles ist gut.“ Okay, es hätte schlimmer sein können … wenn auch nicht sehr viel schlimmer. „Ehrlich, alles okay.“ Stiles versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eher wie eine Grimasse wirkte.  
Peter vor ihm runzelte die Stirn, und musterte ihn eine ganze Weile aufmerksam, zuckte schließlich aber nur mit den Schultern. „Okay, deine Sache, aber ich hoffe du weißt, dass du nachher zum Dreh wieder fit sein musst.“  
Dreh? Was genau sollte das heißen? Und war Peter nicht ein Werwolf? Hätte er dann nicht wissen müssen, dass irgendwas mit Stiles nicht stimmte? Oder hatte er sich dagegen entschieden, Stiles darauf anzusprechen? Warum? Oder vielleicht war es einfach nicht der richtige Peter? Äh- Mist. Wie verhielt man sich denn bitte in einer solchen Situation? Warum gab es kein Zauberbuch, in dem Verhaltensregeln erklärt wurden? Also … Panik war bestimmt unangebracht. Was Derek wohl darüber dachte? Oh Gott, was wenn Derek sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte, und es hier gar keine Werwölfe gab?! Er musste ihn unbedingt so schnell wie möglich wiederfinden und ihn aufhalten! Wie-  
„Dylan!“, riss Peters Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
„Ja, ja, richtig, ich- äh-“ Stiles schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Geh du vor.“ Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er sich befand, wäre es wohl unpraktisch, wenn er sich, während er mit Peter unterwegs war, verlaufen würde.  
Der Mann vor ihm schien nicht sonderlich überzeugt, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf, und setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung. Erleichtert, dass er vorerst Ruhe zu haben schien, atmete Stiles auf, bevor er dem anderen dann langsam folgte.

Er war unglaublich froh darüber, dass Peter keine weiteren Fragen stellte, und auch sonst nicht an einem Gespräch interessiert schien, denn das hätte Stiles sicher nicht geschafft, ohne ihm komisch vorzukommen. Oder ihm noch komischer vorzukommen …  
Er seufzte und blieb abrupt stehen, als ihm auffiel, dass auch Peter nicht mehr weiterging. Als er den Blick hob, den er bis jetzt auf den Waldweg gerichtet hatte, konnte er etwas entfernt seinen Vater sehen, der sich mit einem lachenden Derek unterhielt, der einen Arm auf die Schulter von Scott gelegt hatte, welcher sich wiederum ebenfalls sehr zu amüsieren schien. Um sie herum entdeckte Stiles Allison, Kate, Lydia und Chris, sowie zusätzlich noch Isaac. Kate auf Dereks anderer Seite, gegenüber von Scott. Und sie alle wirkten sehr aufgeweckt und fröhlich.  
Jaaa … er war auf gar keinen Fall in der Zeit gereist, denn dass Derek sich mit Kate vertragen hatte war unmöglich! Niemals könnte er- das ging einfach nicht. Und außerdem grinste der sonst so grimmige Wolf übers ganze Gesicht. Also konnte Stiles auch ausschließen, dass es sein Derek war.  
Stiles schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. Und sah dann zu Peter, der ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte. „Ähm-“, begann Stiles, schloss dann aber den Mund. Was sollte er auch schon groß sagen?  
„Du bist nicht Dylan, oder?“, wollte Peter plötzlich wissen, und Stiles spielte noch kurz mit dem Gedanken ihm zu widersprechen, beschränkte sich dann aber auf ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Nein, bin ich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht mal, wer das sein soll.“ Er sah wieder zu den äußerst glücklich aussehenden Leuten, die seinen Freunden und Feinden so ähnlich sahen. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, was hier gerade passiert. Ich-“ Er brach ab, als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, seine inneren Organe würden sich verknoten oder sonst irgendetwas tun, und griff sich panisch an die Brust.  
Und das letzte was er sah, war ein absolut besorgt aussehender Peter, und wie der falsche Derek auf jemanden zulief, der ihm selbst wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war – Dylan vermutlich – und der hektisch zwischen zwei Dereks hin und her sah, bevor alles um ihn herum explodierte, und er die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, um nicht geblendet zu werden.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lag er in Peters altem Haus auf dem Fußboden in der Mitte der von ihm zuvor mit Kohle gezeichneten Runen am Boden. Sofort sah er sich hektisch um, und er erblickte Derek nicht weit von sich ebenfalls am Boden. Vielleicht war der Zauber einfach nur schief gelaufen, und Stiles war ohnmächtig gewesen und hatte geträumt? Oder halluziniert? Vielleicht war das alles gerade gar nicht wirklich passiert?  
„Derek?“, fragte er besorgt, und der Werwolf regte sich langsam, und setzte sich vorsichtig auf, bevor er laut stöhnte und eine Hand in Richtung Kopf hob.  
„Was?“, Derek schien nicht sonderlich begeistert.  
Stiles schüttelte nur den Kopf, und erhob sich dann – langsam, um auf seinen wackeligen Beinen möglichst nicht umzukippen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Derek es ihm gleich tat.  
„Nie wieder“, hörte er den Werwolf murmeln. „Nie wieder, Stiles.“  
Stiles zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was?“, wollte er wissen, auch wenn er es sich gewissermaßen schon denken konnte.  
Derek wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Nie wieder helfe ich dir bei irgendwas! Oder mache mit oder so. Wegen deinem verdammten Zauber war ich ohnmächtig, und habe von sonst was halluziniert!“  
Jetzt wurde auch Stiles wieder hellhörig. „Von was denn zum Beispiel?“, wollte er zögerlich wissen, nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich hören wollte, dass ihm das gerade eben tatsächlich passiert war.  
„Von so einem komischen Typen, der genauso aussah wie du, der aber nicht du warst, und der mich Tyler nannte und sagte er hieße-“  
„-Dylan?“, unterbrach Stiles ihn.  
Derek sah auf. „Woher-“, begann er, brach dann aber sofort ab, und seufzte. Als nächstes drehte er sich zur Haustür und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, doch bevor er Peters Haus endgültig verließ, meinte Stiles noch ein gemurmeltes „War ja klar, dass das wirklich passiert ist.“ zu hören. Nicht, dass er es ihm verübeln würde. Er selbst konnte es auch noch nicht so ganz fassen …  
Vielleicht sollte er in der Zukunft die Hände von Zaubern lassen, mit denen man angeblich durch die Zeit reiste … zumindest solange, bis er seinen Fehler fand.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, und mit einem Grinsen schnappte er sich sein Zauberbuch, und seine Tasche, und verließ ebenfalls das Haus. Die von ihm verwendeten Sachen würde er auch noch aufräumen können, wenn er das nächste Mal wieder her kam.


End file.
